school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Nami
"Cat Burglar" Nami is a pirate and the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. She was the third member of the crew and the second to join, doing so during the Orange Town Arc. She was formerly a member of the Arlong Pirates and initially joined the Straw Hats in order to rob them for her real crew, but joined the Straw Hats for real after they rebelled against and defeated Arlong. She currently has a bounty of 66,000,000. Appearance Nami is a young, normal-sized and skinny girl with orange hair, light brown eyes, and, like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She has a blue tattoo (black in the manga) on her left shoulder which represents tangerine and pinwheels (an homage to both Bellemère and Genzo, respectively), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's crew. Her height is 169 cm. (5' 6½”), age is 18, and birthday is July 3rd, the same birthday as Allison. Her overall physique matured suddenly (though this is, most likely, a simple change in style of artwork). Her fashion frequently changes as does her hair style. Many of her shirts feature four-letter words, such as "MODE", "GOLD", or "EVIL", similar to a shirt that Bellemère once wore that had "MACE" on it. On her left wrist, she wears the Grand Compass, which she needs in order to be the navigator of the ship, and a gold bracelet, given to her by her sister, Nojiko. After the Arlong Arc, Nami frequently changes into a variety of clothes in the series for each arc, and usually pairs her tops with skirts that have two rings on the sides. Her trademark shoes are orange high-heeled gladiator sandals. Nami wears some form of high heels in every arc, and they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. Pre-Timeskip Before the Syrup Village Arc, Nami wore her trademark orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange or brown in their centers and shirts with short sleeves that were long enough to hide her tattoo on her left shoulder that showed that she was a member of the Arlong Pirates. She also had short hair with a particularly curled strand over the left side of her face. At the beginning, she wore a blue and white striped t-shirt with her skirt and boots. She later wears a pink one after Usopp joins the crew. Since Arlong Park, her outfits continued to change into a variety of clothes for each arc. Post-Timeskip After the two year timeskip, Nami's hair has grown rather long, reaching down to her lower back. Her breasts has also grown larger and rounder, like Robin's, but apart from this her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that both her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. Oddly, her face is look younger: with her eyes bigger, droopier, and placed lower on her face. She also appears to have grown taller, as she appears to be just slightly shorter than Robin now (although they are both wearing high heels). Her outfit after the timeskip consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight, blue low-rider jeans (that expose some of her hips), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. Her age after timeskip is 20 years old. When they arrived in the New World, after bathing, Nami changed in to a Criminal brand bikini top with the same pair of jeans. She also tied her hair back. When on the cold side of Punk Hazard, Sanji gave her his jacket to stay warm. Animas Extravaganza Nami's outfit during the Animas Extravaganza series consists of a light gray turtleneck sweater with a Christmas tree on it, a dark red mini-skirt with white rings, and the brown boots from her primary outfit. Road to Omniverse In Road to Omniverse, Nami wears a new outfit, which is a combination of her Post-Timeskip and Arlong Park outfits. She wears a light green midriff-exposing t-shirt with a picture her tattoo on it, symbolizing the Arlong Park Arc. She wears a light blue denim vest over it. She also wears the blue low-rider jeans and orange sandals from her Post-Timeskip outfit. Terror Tales of Fredford In Terror Tales of Fredford, Nami wears a black tank-top with a skull on it, a purple mini-skirt with orange rings on each side, and black gladiator sandals. Virtual Paradise In the Virtual Paradise, Nami wears a light blue short-sleeved blouse with darker blue trim and pattern in the middle, a longer yellow skirt with a brown stripe near the bottom that goes down to her knees, and a brown pair of gladiator sandals. Heroes United In the flashback featured in "What's Changed in Westwood? Battle of the Rivaling Islands!", Nami was seen wearing a pink sleeveless t-shirt with a black border and the number 23 written on it in black, and on the center, as well as her black belt, blue low-rider jeans, and orange high-heeled sandals from her Post-Timeskip attire. During her time with the Ashiga Hojo tribe, as well as HU027, Nami wore a torn-up, red bikini top with the tribe's initials written on it in gold letters, blue cutoff jeans, and the same sandals. In HU028 and the rest of the Island Wars Arc, Nami switches to a light blue jean jacket over a pink t-shirt with "MACE" written on it in red, blue jeans, and her orange sandals. During the Akatsuki Revival Arc, Nami wore a zippered, high-collared red shirt with short-sleeves. Underneath the shirt, her body is completely covered in bandages. She also wore a beige apron skirt that is similar to the one Sakura wears and red elbow-length fingerless gloves. On her feet, she wears a pair of maroon thigh-length shinobi sandals. During the Cipher's Law Arc, Nami wore a red and dark blue checkered flannel shirt with rolled-up sleeves, dark blue jeans with two white rings on each side, and a pair of high-heeled, brown knee-length boots. On Easter, Nami wore a mint green sleeveless dress with a red floral pattern, as well as her orange sandals. Her hair is in a ponytail. During the Post-Cipher's Law Arc, Nami wore a lavender t-shirt with a red Levi's logo on it, blue denim shorts, a brown belt, and red sandals. During the Let's Go, Baldi! Arc, Nami wore a white tank-top that goes down to her waist underneath a black waistcoat and blue denim shorts with white tear details on them. She also wears a black wristband with a pink stripe on her right wrist, and her bracelet and her Grand Compass on her left wrist. On her feet, she wears a black pair of boots with pink soles and laces. On her head, she wears a pink and white cap with a pink Pokeball on it. She also carries a pink messenger bag. During the Race Against Time Arc, Nami wears a short-sleeved, red collared shirt with a black tie and cuffs. Her red top goes up to her chest, short enough to expose her midriff, which is covered by a black undershirt. She also wears beige nylons underneath a black miniskirt and a pair of black high-heels. During the Revolution Arc, which is the final Story Arc of Heroes United, Nami wears 3 different outfits. * During the Preparation stage, she wore a brown fedora with a pink band, a hot-pink scarf, and a dark gray short-sleeved jacket with a cream-colored collar and cuffs and a brown patch on each bicep. Underneath the jacket, she wore a dark red t-shirt with “WAR MACHINE” written on it in white. She also wore blue denim shorts with cream-colored pockets and cuffs, periwinkle leg-warmers, and dark blue sneakers. * During the Countdown, Nami wore a frilly, white short-sleeved blouse with a pink ribbon tied around her neck, a white undershirt, a blue layered skirt, and dark blue sandals. * During the Battle, she wore the standard Park-Infantry clothing, consisting of a green short-sleeved shirt with a pale-blue flak jacket, green shorts, and black sandals. Dog-Daze In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, Nami’s primary outfit consists of a lime green t-shirt with an orange border and a symbol of a kiwi on it, blue denim shorts with two white rings on each side, the same black belt from her Post-Timeskip outfit, and orange sneakers with green stripes, soles, and laces. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Nami wears a pink short-sleeved hoodie with her tattoo on it, and underneath it, she wears a green long-sleeved shirt. Both of which expose her midriff. She is also seen wearing dark blue denim shorts over a pair of black knee-length leggings, as well as a pair of brown boots. She also has a pink flower in her hair. Other Outfits * Nami's swimwear in Animas Extravaganza consisted of a hot-pink bikini, but in the Summer Era, she wore a green and white one. * In the "We Can" Opening and Heroes United, Nami's swimwear consists of a rainbow-striped bikini. * In Dog-Daze, she wore a lime-green bikini. * During Track Banquet, Nami wears a blue sleeveless dress with her orange sandals. Personality Along with Nico Robin, Nami is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats and the third smartest character in the East Blue, the first being Ben Beckman of the Red-Haired Pirates and the 2nd being Captain Kuro, captain of the Black Cat Pirates. At the beginning of the series, Nami despised all pirates. She viewed them as nothing but bad people after losing someone close to her, only changing her mind after she met Luffy. Before her view changed on pirates, she was perfectly fine with giving Luffy up captive to Buggy, as she could not bring herself to stoop to their level. She also dismissed the Cursed Fruits as myths until she saw Buggy's Chop-Chop Fruit in action. Nami is greedy and will do anything for money, accepting any challenge that comes along. Her love of money stems from her childhood, where she lived a poor life and was often upset at having little wealth despite the love of her adopted mother. While she will send in Luffy and the rest of the crew to meet the demand, the one thing she will not do is sell out a comrade; no matter what the sum. She has several times put her own crewmates in debt over trivial matters (like Luffy for tearing her coat and Zoro for borrowing 100,000 berries only not to spend it and return it later), her usual charge for repaying the debt being 300% interest, and will often bring up these debts in order to get someone to do something for her. She takes control of the amount of money the crew spends, ever aware of the crews spending habits (such as Luffy's desire to spend all they have on meat) and tries her hardest to avoid it getting spent all at once. To this end, she is in complete horror whenever the rest of the crew wastes money or passes up an opportunity to get it. She is loyal to her money, but no matter how much she denies it, her loyalty to her nakama comes first as seen when she decided to give up her agreed 1,000,000,000 berry deal with Igaram for protecting Vivi for Vivi's sake after Baroque Works was beaten (although she was upset about it and complained later), as well as willingly giving treasure to Lola and preparing to spend 200,000,000 berries worth of treasure (which they stole from Thriller Bark) to rescue Camie from slavery. Nami is very bossy and is usually ordering everyone around, including Luffy, despite not being the captain herself. Nami's main concern when she is in trouble is herself first and usually has other members do her fighting, resulting in her fighting in fewer fights. She is a coward, though not on the same level as Usopp; her cowardice has more to do with survival. She is aware of dangers they face every day and has a much better understanding of the world and its more dangerous individuals (e.g. Warlords of the Sea) than most of her crew, though lacks Robin's knowledge on some of its other powerful figures (e.g. the Navy Admirals) and organizations (e.g. the World Emperors). She can be devilish at times and won't think twice about ditching the others to save her own life. She has been known to stand her ground against anyone hurting her comrades, abandoning her otherwise normal routine of trying to stay out of harm's way.The best example came from her survival of Eneru's game which left her as the only fighter standing besides him, she agreed to board his ship and go to his promised land out of fear after seeing all the strong fighters lose the game, but later after hearing his plans that would forsake the sky island, she soon turns on him. After the timeskip Nami seems less violent, such as when Luffy and Zoro nearly broke the coating on the ship it was Usopp and Chopper who scolded them for their reckless behavior and not Nami. However, in return for her lesser sympathetic personality traits, she is also one of the more compassionate crew members who is fast to show sympathy when hearing sad things about other people, and as she showed during the incident with Hatchan, she is willing to forgive even people who have hurt her for many years. She is easily one of the Straw Hat's most emotional members, she cries easily and she shows much understanding of and insight into feelings. This often makes her good to comfort her friends (though she has also done the opposite to comically effect), as shown during the crew's discussion on about whether Usopp should return or not, she insisted that Usopp should return. Nami also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. This was not present at the beginning and started after the Captain Kuro arc. When Nami goes shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on many things, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. She doesn't seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing and allows people to take photos of her wearing very little, such as swimsuits (as long as they pay). After the two year timeskip, she doesn't over-react, scold, or hit the crew as often for their rash actions anymore, like when she decides to take part in activities such as demanding money when the crew holds Ryugu Kingdom "hostage". In fact she appears quite calm in the most daunting of situations since the crew reunited, though is still prone to panic in the face of imminent danger (both shown during the descent to Mermen Island). She also has been developing a high stamina for drinking since the begining of the sereies and during celebrations and can drink as much(or more) than the rest of the crew. In fact, during the two year timeskip she has shown to be able to drink even more than previous. During the Punk Hazard Arc, Nami is shown to have a soft side for children. When she and the others are fleeing through the Biscuits Room, the giant kids that occupy it ask her to save them. She then stops and adds that she cannot turn her back on crying kids when they are asking to be saved. Biography Animas Extravaganza Nami and the Straw Hats were sailing through the ocean, when they were suddenly attacked by the marines. They captured Robin, Franky, and Brook, leaving Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji remaining. A big wave came and hit the group of six. Nami, Zoro, and Sanji find themselves in Quohag, where they meet the Griffins, but they were kicked out of their house for mentioning Brian(who has been kicked out of their house a few weeks prior). After helping Stewie get Brian back in the house, The group of 3 head to Milford, where they reunite with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. They have been spending the holidays with the Connellys before parting ways. Road to Omniverse Nami had her memory erased by Eon and was sent to an alternate timeline where she, along with the rest of the crew, had never joined Luffy's crew, and instead joined the marines. Luffy and his group visit said timeline and recover her memory by reminding her of Arlong Park. After recovering the other crew-members' memories, they all escape while battling with Tord. Upon escaping, Nami helps the gang take down Eon before parting ways. Heroes United Nami tells Luffy that the crew is approaching a pair of rivaling Islands named Dattco and Wyndham, who make those who pass them choose an Island to stay on temporarily, or be killed on sight. She tells Luffy to make a decision immediately. As they approach the Islands, Nami praises Luffy for finally making a decision, whether it was Dattco or Wyndham. 'After most of the crew goes to their respective islands, Luffy, Nami, and Robin encounter a herd of Zombies. Luffy tells the girls to run to safety while he fights off the Zombiens. The current whereabouts of Nami are unknown. She later appears in a couple flashbacks of HU008 and HU019. Some time after the events of Dattco and Wyndham, Nami and Robin escaped from the Thousand Sunny unharmed. They tried to save Luffy, only to be chased away by Zombiens. The two then find themselves on an island civilized with a tribe of women. They eventually become the leaders after the old leader got killed during a raid. They spent the rest of the month trying to survive on the island until Luffy and his group rescued them and brought them back to Fredford. After rescuing the rest of the crew, Nami continues to help the gang find the ingredients for Galactium while rescuing the rest of our heroes' friends. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Nami, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Nami made a flashback appearance in the episode "Maleficent: The Enemy Within". She later made her first physical appearance in the Season 50 episode "Let the Games Begin!", where he/she attends Tom and the gang's Basketball Jamboree as a surprise for Alex planned by Mordecai & Rigby. Afterwards, they go out to eat and look at a few stores, only to realize that Chopper had gone missing. They later learn that Team Rocket had once again teamed up with the Larssons and kidnapped him. An episode later, in "Deernapped!", Pikachu gets kidnapped as well, andNami, along with the rest of the group, attempt to rescue them, but fail miserably. Though later on, Daisy returns the hostages to them, and then they send Team ROcket blasting off before parting ways. Gallery nami_01_by_candycanecroft-d3ijya0.png nami_by_19onepiece90-d5huwc4.png Nami_AE.png Omniverse Nami.png Nami17.png Nami_HU1.png Nami_AE1.png Nami_AE2.png Ship_Nami.png Nami_CL.png Nami_Easter.png Nami_PCL.png Nami_LGB.png Nami_RAT.png Nami_RP.png Nami_RC.png Nami_DD.png Nami_SY.png